


Death Smiles At Us All

by Saedhriel



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Cassian Andor-centric, F/M, It was a good exercise, Just wanted to write my version of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saedhriel/pseuds/Saedhriel
Summary: He always knew that rebellion would claim his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend reading this while listening to [this.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qemb3iBlp1o)

He always knew that rebellion would claim his life.

His fate was marked from the very moment he chose the path of freedom. From the very moment he chose to fight and he took a life in the name of the Alliance. His hands were covered in Imperial blood, his thoughts were poisoned by the terrible things he had done. Yet if he had to choose again, he would choose the same path, the same desperate dream. It was his choice. His life and death didn't belong to him anymore. They belonged to something larger than him, larger than life. They belonged to hope.

He was a child of the rebellion.

And he had fulfilled his mission. Every decision he had made in his life, every step he had taken forward had lead him to that moment. The plans were in a safe place. The rebellion had a future.

A future none of them would see.

He fell onto his knees, unable to take any step further. He could hear his own breathing, his nervous gasping in the surrounding calmness. Everything seemed to have frozen in an eternal brightness. There was a light spreading over the sea, and he felt overwhelmed by its deadly beauty.

He looked at Jyn, kneeling next to him in the rough sand. Their gazes met, and he recognized in her eyes the same emotion that was drowning him from the inside. He was glad, so glad to be with her at the end of all things because people like her were worth the rebellion.

_ Your father would’ve been proud of you.  _

A sad smile crossed her face. She reached his hand and squeezed it tightly. He squeezed it back. That little touch gave him enough strength to look back at the giant cloud of destruction upon them. His heart cringed in fear.

He sighed and closed his eyes, still holding Jyn’s hand. Without a word, she got closer and hugged him. There was a silent and desperate gratitude when he clinged to her, her arms around him feeling like the only thing real in the world. She gave him peace, gave him courage. Somehow, he felt at  _ home _ .

She strengthened her embrace and he knew that the end was near. He wondered if someone out there would be listening, if someone would remember them when they turned into stardust.

He didn’t feel anything when the blinding light covered them. Light, pain.

And then nothing.


End file.
